


Piano Concerto #3

by VarjoRuusu



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Silly ornaments, Tree mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: John comes home to find James decorating the tree with some interesting ornaments. Pure, short fluff.





	Piano Concerto #3

**Author's Note:**

> The title really has nothing to do with the story lol

John shook his head and stomped his boots on the mat as he closed the door behind him, dropping the shopping backs as carefully as he could in the entrance hall. It was cold outside, far colder than he would like, and it had started to snow when he was still twenty minutes away from the welcoming comfort of the brownstone. Now he sighed, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, leaning against the door for a few moments before he started to divest himself of his winter gear and took the shopping into the kitchen.

“I’m home!” he called, knowing James probably hadn’t heard the door close over the sound of some concerto or other playing in the living room. John loved James’ taste in music, but that didn’t mean he could put a name to anything that came out of their record player. He only knew what he was listening to if it was on his iPod and told him the title.

Shaking his head, he put away the groceries and hid the presents he’d found, putting them in one of the sauce pans that James was forbidden from ever touching, on pain of sleeping on the couch for a month. He could hear James humming along in the living room and he smiled as he put the kettle on and fished mismatched mugs out of the cupboard, making James tea and himself coffee.

“There you are,” James smiled when he came into the living room a few minutes later and deposited the mugs on the coffee table.

John smiled, walking over and wrapping his arms around James’ waist from behind, leaning against him. James was decorating their tree, the tree that was stuffed into the corner and nearly brushed the ceiling, but it was too bushy for John to walk away from. It had been perfect. Emphasis on -had-.

“James, my darling, my love, my everything,” John said, his voice strained and he could  _feel_  James smirking in his arms. “What, in the name of all holy, unholy, every religion and god and deity on this earth, are you doing to our Christmas tree?”

“You don’t like it?” James grinned and he felt John groan and drop his face into his shoulder. He took another ornament from the box and hung it delicately, precisely at eye level.

“Where did you get those?” John asked, already knowing the answer. His step-sister was a cruel bitch.

“From Max,” James said and John groaned again. He knew it, he really did.

“She is the worst influence,” he mumbled and James laughed.

“Please, five years ago it would have been you putting these up,” he said.

“I grew up,” John muttered. “I’m an adult, with a long term partner, a house, a steady job, and two cats.” He felt James shrug in his arms.

“What’s a holiday without some fun?” he asked and John sighed.

“You are fielding all the questions when we have visitors,” he said and James turned just enough to place a soft kiss on John’s lips.

“Yes dear,” he said quietly, and John sighed, tugging him away from the tree and pulling them both down on the couch, curling up in a tangle of limbs with two mugs of hot liquid perched precariously on various knees as they simply sat together and watched the lights twinkle on the half decorated tree. 

Every few moments one of the ornaments turned and caught the light, each shining a different colour, silver, copper, or gold, and making their presence known even from across the room. James was right, five years ago John would have been hanging them with glee, delighted to have opened a box from his sister to find two dozen shining metallic penis ornaments winking back at him. As it was, he was absolutely keeping silent when Jack inevitably noticed during their Christmas get together. The penis tree was all on James.

“It’s making me horny,” James mumbled in his ear, eyes on the tree, and John laughed, nearly choking on his coffee.

“Well, we ought to do something about that, shouldn’t we?” he said with a wicked grin, placing the mugs back on the table and turning in James’ arms. James just chuckled, tugging him closer and into a deep kiss. 

Across the room the tree, and it’s ornaments, twinkled innocently.


End file.
